The antifungal properties of undecylenic acid salts are well known; however, a major drawback in the wide spread use of this and similar acid salts is attributable to their limited solubility in water. Accordingly, compositions containing commercially available undecylenic sodium, calcium or zinc salts require complex and costly carrier systems to provide undecylenic acid powder or liquid in a composition which readily absorbs moisture so as to maximize its antifungal properties.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fungicidal undecylenic acid compound in a form which is water and perspiration soluble and which is economically prepared in a wide variety of formulations containing carriers or solvents that are not usually compatible with undecylenic acid per se.
Another object of this invention is to offer a water soluble undecylenic compound which provides fungicidal protection for an extended time period by a gradual release of its fungicidal active ingredient.
Another object is to provide a process for the use of compounds containing undecylenic moieties as water soluble antifungal agents.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.